rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryder
:"I'm too intelligent for this shit, man. I am the real deal fool! Oh yeah, a genius!" :― Ryder Lance "Ryder" Wilson 'was a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and the tertiary antagonist after he betrays the Grove Street Families in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which was set in 1992. Ryder is voiced by MC Eiht, a rapper and vocalist from the rap group CMW. He has appeared in films such as Menace II Society, and can be heard in Radio Los Santos with the song "Hood Took Me Under". His look is based off Eazy-E, a late rapper and vocalist of the rap group N.W.A., who was famous during the late eighties and early nineties. He died of AIDS complications in 1995. Description Ryder is a high-ranking member of the Grove Street Families who later joined forces with the Ballas, Vagos and C.R.A.S.H.. Ryder is a drugs user, something known by both Sweet and Carl Johnson, and can usually be seen with or searching for his 'water', which is in fact PCP. During the mission Home Invasion he can seen frantically searching for it in his garden, having already dug numerous holes with a shovel. Many of the game's people also criticize Ryder about his height, calling him a midget because of his short stature. This can be heard by the Well Stacked Pizza Co. worker as well as Kendl and Cesar. Character history Early Life :'Ryder: "Hey, CJ, tell me why I didn't finish high school." :CJ: "Because you been dealing drugs, man, since the age of ten! (pauses, then laughs) Because you went and put hands on that teacher for wearing Ballas colors!" :―CJ recalling why Ryder was kicked out of school. He was a skinny mf :Ryder was born in Los Santos, likely in Ganton due to his close relationship with Sweet and Carl Johnson (CJ), and he later became a member of the Grove Street Families :Ryder was once thrown out of school for beating up a teacher who was wearing Ballas colors, although Ryder simply claims he was too intelligent for school. It is also revealed that Ryder has been selling drugs since the age of 10. He rose up the ranks of the gang until becoming one of Sweet's closest allies, being helped by the departure of Carl Johnson in 1987 following his brothers death. The Grove Street Families, however, began to lose influence, power and money to their arch rivals, the Ballas, due to their stance against the sale of drugs, which was fueling the Ballas rise to prominence. Big Smoke attempted to convince Sweet about the benefits of selling drugs but failed, later meeting Ryder in his house where he convinces him to join his newly formed alliance with the Ballas. The alliance is later expanded to include the Los Santos Vagos and the Russian Mafia while another was established with the Loco Syndicate who began supplying the new alliance with drugs from their base in San Fierro, although they do not realise that an undercover governerment agent is involved in the operation. ''Events of GTA San Andreas'' Carl Johnson's Return :Ryder: "Hey, man, what you want?" :CJ: "Seeing my homie. What's up with you?" :Ryder: "Yeah, homie, yeah yeah. It's good to see you back." :—Ryder and Carl, during "Ryder". :The death of Beverly Johnson brings her son, Carl Johnson, back to Los Santos from Liberty City. Johnson meets Ryder again shortly after the funeral where they are attacked by a group of Ballas gangsters performing a drive-by shooting, destroying Smoke's vehicle. Carl, Sweet, Smoke and Ryder then use bycicles to flee the area. The four cycle to Mulholland Intersection where Sweet breaks away from the group, drawing the Ballas vehicle, allowing Carl, Smoke and Ryder to escape. The three are briefly followed again by a Ballas car, although the Ballas do not aim their guns at Smoke and Ryder due to their alliance, a fact missed by the Johnson brothers. Smoke also refuses to shoot at a Ballas car performing a drive-by shooting, claiming he did not wish to waste the food they had just ordered, although Ryder does start shooting the Ballas. Ryder continues his life as normal with the Grove Street Families, often being seen with Sweet and Carl. He begins to hire Carl to do various tasks, the first being to drive to The Well Stacked Pizza Co. fast food restaurant in Idlewood, where Ryder attempted to rob the store but was thwarted by the manager, using a shotgun in self-defense. Ryder later assists Carl to kill a drug dealer and then a number of Ballas gangsters who were associated with the dealer in a home in Idlewood. Ryder also hires Carl to help him steal weapons from the home of Colonel Fuhrberger in East Beach, steal a weapons shipment from a train coming from Las Venturas and to steal weapons from the National Guard Depot in Ocean Docks. Ryder later accompanies Carl, Sweet and Smoke to the Cluckin' Bell fast food restaurant in Willowfield, where they see a group Ballas attempt a drive-by shooting. The four survive and destroy the Ballas car. Ryder is again seen when the four discuss the gang weapons and later performs a number of drive-by shootings with the three in East Los Santos and Jefferson. He also attended a party thrown by OG Loc in Grove Street. Sweet later arranges a meeting at the Jefferson Motel between the various sub-sects of the Grove Street Families, in an attempt to bring the factions back together to fight the Ballas. Ryder, upon arriving with Sweet, Carl and Smoke, criticizes the non-Grove Street gangsters, which Carl and Sweet do not realize is an attack on the gang rather than the sub-sects. Sweet enters the motel on his own and, when the Los Santos Police Department ambush the meeting, Ryder and Smoke flee the scene in Sweet's Greenwood. The two, however, later re-appear at the side of the motel and drive away from the pursuing police, driving the car through a Sprunk billboard. The car explodes upon landing on the road below while the four, who had bailed out of the car, decide to go back home on their own. Category:Characters in GTA San Andreas Category:Characters Category:Antagonists